


Worry

by DemonQueenB



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rob Rae week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: For rob Rae week





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't spell/grammar edited because of time constraints but I hope you all still enjoy it

Day 1: I worry about you.

  
  


It happened, and unless they traveled back in time, there was nothing they could do about it.

 

And they knew time travel was a no.

 

So he really needed to understand that it was okay. She was okay. It was an unfortunate attack that happened but it did happened and it couldn't be undone.

 

She worried about him because he was still worried about her. He also blamed Himself. Honestly, she blamed Batman. It was his nemesis that hurt her after all. But Dick blamed himself for not being able to see it coming and because she got caught in the middle, he couldn't forgive himself.

 

But they couldn't let this ruin them. It was time for a talk.

 

....

 

_ “It will only be for a few days, ” she said comforting him. “I'll be fine. Besides Kori is our friend, Roy is one of your oldest friends and Jason is your brother and they need your help. ” _

 

_ Richard let out a sigh and stood up from their shared bed. _

 

_ “I just don't like leaving you here to fend for yourself, ” he said pulling her up to face level. “Dr. Lights got it out for you, Slade takes any opportunity he can to fuck with me, and Adonis has been really handsy lately. Leaving you alone makes me nervous. I worry about you.” _

 

_ Raven smiled a gentle and loving smile. _

 

_ “Wally and Gar are both a quick call away, ” she said giving him a quick and chaste kiss on his lips. “Go help our friends.” _

 

_ Dick responded with a deeper, more sensual kiss. _

 

_ “Please stay safe.” _

 

.....

 

Raven stared at Richard with a frown.

 

“It isn't working, ” Richard continued. “ I can't be with you anymore.”

 

Raven shook her head in denial as he turned away from her to continue packing.

 

“Stop that, ” she said grabbing his arm. “Just stop. You aren't thinking straight, all we need to do is talk. Dick stop.”

 

He continued his packing, ignoring her.

 

Raven shook her head and brought up a shield, blocking his way.

 

“Before all of this happened you said you worried about leaving me alone, ” she said as she floated to him. 

 

His back continued to face her.

 

“But now you are willing to just leave me all alone, ” she continued. 

 

“Gar is going to stay, ” he continued. “Tim, Connor and Cassie too. They'll be the new Titans. It's time for me to move on.”

 

“I'm an empath, ” she started loudly. “I know you're lying. Dick just talk to me. I know this is about the...”

 

“Stop, ” Dick said angrily. “ it's not about that. It's about me needing to move on from the Titans.”

 

“Without me, ” she said sadly.

 

Dick continued to keep his stare directed at her shield.

 

“It's better this way, ” Dick said. “Goodbye.”

 

Raven let her shield down with a sigh.

 

“Goodbye, Richard.”

 

......

 

_ The bus was hanging over the edge of the bridge. She quickly surrounded the bus with her dark power and easily brought it back to safety. _

 

_ Quickly, she went into the bus to ensure everyone was okay but it took only a moment to realize nothing was okay. _

 

_ She entered  to a quiet bus full of smiling children. It would have been a normal,happy scene but it wasn't. All the smiles, every single one of them, were not right. All 24 elementary school children and the bus driver had large and grotesque smiles etched into their face and they were all obviously dead. _

 

_ She wanted to vomit, she wanted to scream, she tried to run but before she could something pierced her chest and she went down. Normally a gunshot wound wouldn't take her down but paired along with  _ **_his_ ** _ aura and knowing all the children had suffered a horrible death, she couldn't think straight and she was losing consciousness fast. However before the darkness took her she saw him standing over her. All grins and smiles. _

 

_ The Joker. _

 

_.... _

 

“Personally, if you ask me, I think you're being a little bitch, “ Redhood said to him.

  
  


Nightwing ignored him with a frown on his handsome face and continued to look over Gotham for his nightly patrol.

 

“Actually,” the masked annoyance continued on. “ Scratch that, I think you're being just like bats.” 

 

Nightwings eye twitched.

 

“I gotta break up with you because obviously that puts you in less danger,” he said in a mock Batman voice. “Who cares about your actual feelings, it's all about how I feel. And I feel you are safer blah blah. Who cares if you're the demon daughter of satan, a titan blah blah. Being with me makes you a damsel in distress and I could never let my conscious bare that. No sir.”

 

“Will you fucking quiet down,” Nightwing hissed. “ It's not about that anyway but she is safer without me putting her in danger so two birds with one stone.”

 

He could feel Redhood roll his eyes behind the red mask.

 

“Fine,” he said. “If it wasn't about her safety then tell me what it really was about.”

 

Nightwings frown deepened.

 

“I fell out of love with her,” he replied. “Simple as that.”

 

“Did the inter dimensional, half demon empath believe that?” Redhood continued. “I hope not,because if I were her I would feel like I was abandoned by the person who meant the world to me. Abandoned and tossed aside because of the Jokers damage. And I know how that feels.”

 

Nightwings cringed.

 

“I hope for her sake you're lying and you pull your head out of your ass before she decides to give up on you too,” Redhood finished before he went off into the night.

 

His departure left Nightwing alone with his thoughts. 

 

Said thoughts racing around in his head painfully. He hated thinking about it and he hated that every time he looked at her, at Raven, all he could see was the Jokers awful torture.

 

She was safer without him. 

 

She had to be.

 

......

 

_ His communicators distress call went off again and he finally was able answer it. _

 

_ It had been going off for an hour but he was in battle with some mafia members down near metropolis. It had been almost a week now since he had been with the outlaws and a few days since he had been unreachable. Today was the day his communicator had finally caught a signal and he had various missed calls. He wasn't going to miss this one. _

 

_ He answered hoping this was just a distress call from Raven needing back up. He suspected Slade. _

 

_ He was wrong. _

 

_ “Gar?” He said with confusion. _

 

_ The young green man had a look of sadness and fear on his face and at that moment Dicks heart dropped. _

 

_ “Ravens missing.” _

 

_... _

  
  


He stared at the picture in his wallet.

 

It had been taken a year ago on their first official date. She was 20, he was 25, both young and falling deeply in love. They had a quiet dinner at Gotham manor that day. They looked very picturesque so Alfred had taken the picture as a memory for them.

 

She looked lovely. She was no longer the young teenager and instead was a woman. She was still small but she was powerful. 

 

Before that date they had only recently reunited. The titans had disbanded two year prior and Raven had gone off with Dr.Fate and Zatanna on a magical journey to save the world. All three magicals had almost died and required medical attention. Bruce had let him know. 

 

It had been two whole years since seeing her and she was a sight for sore eyes. She was beautiful. She always had been and he honestly missed her when they departed from one another. 

 

He invited her to the manor the next day and three days later they were dating.

 

He fell in love with her very fast. He even returned to Jump when she expressed the want to .

 

They were happy. 

 

Then the joker rested his ugly head.

....

 

_ He returned to Jump immediately. _

 

_ Batman, Changeling, and flash were already at the tower. _

 

_ “Why haven't we found her!?” He yelled as he tried to take his eyes off of the taunting pictures the clown prince had sent. _

 

_ In them she was bloody and bruised. The only clothing she had being her panties and that took Dicks mind to horrible places. Back to babs, back to Jason. _

 

_ Only this time it was aimed at him. _

 

_ Her eyes were closed and he could see the goosebumps on her paler than usual skin. _

 

_ “We're doing all we can Dick,” Wally said giving his shoulder a squeeze. “I promise you we'll find her. We'll save her.” _

 

_ Dick hoped they were right. _

_... _

 

“I don't like agreeing with Todd but he's right,” Damian said to him. “You are acting like a child and all over some woman.”

 

Dick could usually stand Damian's personality but today he wanted to thwap him in his little arrogant head.

 

“Why leave her when you obviously care for, if not love, her deeply,” Damian continued. “I don't understand you or father.”

 

There was that comparison again.

  
  


“Well I guess it matters not,” the young robin continued. “I'm sure someone will snatch her up soon. I heard Zachary Zatara is considering it. Jon even said Conner has displayed instrest. If I were older I wouldn't mind..”

 

Dick didn't stick around to listen to the boys taunts. Said boy was smirking behind him.

 

He couldn't take it anymore.

  
  


..

...

 

_ All the clues had led to this one warehouse. After days of searching it had all pointed to here. _

 

_ So why wasn't she there? _

 

_ “Nice bird you got there boy blunder,” said a bruised and bloody joker. “ alas she is gone.” _

 

_ Dick charged the man, grabbing him by his neck. _

 

_ “What did you do to her you psychopath ,” he growled as he pinned him to the wall. “Where the hell is she?” _

 

_ He smiled his nasty smile, enraging him. _

 

_ “I had my fun,” he said with his shit eating grin. “Trust me you don't want to know. As for where she is, my pretty bird escaped. She opened her cage and flew away. You should be proud blunder. She's a hell of a woman.” _

 

_ Nightwing, not liking how he said woman , unleashed his rage, beating the clown to the floor. _

 

_ “Stop,” Flash said pulling him away. “Your gonna kill him.” _

 

_ “He deserves it,” Nightwing growled. “He deserves it.” _

 

_ “Nightwing,” it was Batman. “Calm down. Changeling just contacted us. She did escape. She's in the tower, I suggest you go to her. We'll handle the rest.” _

 

_ Nightwing wanted to kill the Joker but he nodded anyways. He had to get to Raven. _

 

_.... _

 

“What do you mean she quit and you don't know where she went,” he said with panic in his tone. 

 

He had travelled all the way back to jump to apologize and get his love back.

 

And she wasn't there .

 

“Believe me Dick I tried looking for her,” Tim told him. “Rae's my friend too and I was worried when she abruptly quit a month ago but she left without wanting to be found. I'm still looking but you have an amazingly strong bond with her. Maybe you will have better luck than I did.”

 

Dick sighed.  

 

He certainly hoped he did too.

  
  


_..... _

 

_ She stayed in a healing trance for an entire week so for an entire week, minus one day, Dick had stayed by her side. _

 

_ The joker had done major damage. Had she not been half demon , she wouldn't have survived. _

 

_ The thought alone made him crazy with paranoia and rage. _

 

_ Interrogating the joker didn't make it any better either. _

 

_ “ _ **_I'll get my pretty bird back, I had too much fun not to even try.”_ **

 

_ He shook the thoughts out of his head but they continued to re-emerge. _

 

_ She wasn't safe from him. Because of him she never would be again. _

 

_ And he couldn't bear it if she got hurt again. _

 

_ He kissed her pale ashen lips as she continued to heal, a plan forming in his head. _

 

_.... _

 

She credited to her healing powers and her demonic heritage and for once she was thankful for the latter aspect.

 

She was showing already and she couldn't believe it. By her calculations she could only be around 4 months, and her empathy told her it was indeed Dicks. 

 

Again something she was thankful for.

 

But for her belly to be so round and large so soon , she was not as thankful for. It made it all the more real and she knew she would have to tell Dick.

 

She sighed. She honestly thought she would be infertile but then again she did have many,many siblings, so the fact that she was pregnant shouldn't have been such a shock.

 

It still was though.

 

But even with the unfortunate circumstances and the father being a literal Dick, she was happy. Over the moon really.

 

She still had to tell him though.

 

She sighed.

 

She was avoiding it all costs and one day more wouldn't hurt.

 

....

 

It took him a whole week but he finally managed to find her. It took a lot of concentration and trying to connect to the bond but he did it. And perfecting timing too.

 

She had gotten a job as a waitress, which he found surprising. She was serving a group of teens when she slipped over some spilled soda.

 

He caught her.

 

“Hello,” he said with an awkward smile.

 

“Richard,” she said surprised. 

 

She quickly gathered her bearings and let her boss know she had to leave.

 

She guessed it was finally time to talk.

 

…..

 

Dick felt it when he caught her and he felt terrified. 

 

It was obviously a baby bump. A baby bump on the love of his life and right now he couldn't be too sure that it was his.

 

He hoped it was but even if it wasn't, it would be.

 

Raven looked forlorn. Her pretty face paler than usual but there was still a light in her eyes.

 

“The baby is yours,” she said breaking the silence. “I can tell you want to know.”

 

Dick felt a huge burden fall off his shoulder.

 

“It would have been mine no matter what,” he said grabbing her hand.

 

He kissed it gently and brought her into his embrace.

 

“I was afraid of telling you,” she whispered. “I was afraid you wouldn't want our baby because it would be a liability. I know that's not who you are but i couldn't stop thinking about it.”

 

“I know,” he responded kissing her hair. “And i didnt give you much hope to be honest. I was being just like Bruce. Im sorry.”

 

“I was so worried about you,” she sighed into his chest. “Worried about us. But i couldn't lose hope in you. You never lost hope in me.”

 

“Your going to quit that job right,” he asked. “Move in with me . Be my wife, bear my children. All that jazz.”

 

“Bear your children,” she replied with a smirk. “Have we returned to 1602?”

 

“You know what I mean,” he said suddenly flipping her over on the seat cushion they shared.

 

He stared down at his beautiful girlfriend, feeling so stupid that he had missed out in her radiance for so long.

 

Never again, if any villain reared their ugly faces he would be prepared. He was sure she would be more so now that she would be a mother but he would do his best too.

 

“I love you,” she said bringing his head down for a koss.

 

“And i love you.”

 

….

 

A few short months later the boys were born. They had come a little early but they were thriving now at 3 weeks old.

 

He stared down at his twin boys with adoration. His wife asleep with one wiggly baby on each of her sides.

 

It was a life changing thing, being a father. Now he uad much more to worry about but he couldn't help but think it was worth it. 

 

He stood up from his spot, took another glance at his family and left the room to prepare dinner.

 

On his way to the kitchen he couldn't help but feel love course through him.

 

All was good.

 

...

 

End

  
  



End file.
